


Agent Peter Parker-Stark

by marvelislife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: Peter's life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and being the son of Tony Stark, it can really get hecticPeter is 25 in this





	Agent Peter Parker-Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't know all the characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I know the few so please just go along with it, and there is Italian spoken in here so here are the translations:  
> (1)-baby/child
> 
> (2)-son
> 
> (3)-yes
> 
> (4)-dad/daddy
> 
> (5)-I am very tired
> 
> (6)-it was a long day
> 
> (7)-spider
> 
> (8)-hello
> 
> (9)-uncle
> 
> (10)-happy
> 
> (11)-you can put the bag over there
> 
> (12)-sorry
> 
> (13)-but I wanted to and I do whatever I want
> 
> (14)-puppy
> 
> (15)-maybe
> 
> (16)-sometimes
> 
> (17)-I love you
> 
> (18)-too
> 
> (19)-love
> 
> I'm going to warn you now, I looked up the words, and put then into a sentence so if I get it wrong just try to ignore it, you get the general idea right?

Peter burst into the room and kicked the guy to his right in the chest then turned to the other H.Y.D.R.A. agent and ran at him and ran up him til the back of his knees were on the agents shoulders and swung downwards, which caused the agent to fall on his back and Peter punched him in the face,where his temple was, knocking him out. Peter looked up, causing his chestnut hair to move out of his face. Peter stood up and turned around when another agent ran straight into him, his shoulders going into Peter's ribs, pushing Peter into the wall. Peter grabbed a glass beaker, from the table next to him, and hit the guy over the head with it and took his arm and moved under him and threw the guy across the table. He used his web shooters to attach a strong of web to the ceiling and pulled himself upwards. He was halfway there when another agent ran up a table and grabbed Peters waist, bringing them both to the ground, crashing through a glass table. Peter landed on his back and crossed his legs around the guys neck and rolled to the left, and knocked the guy out as he hit his head. Peter stood back up, and pressed a button on his earpiece saying, “all clear.”

Agent May came down from the air vent stealthily and landed next to Peter, all the other agents came following in after her.

“Alright, I want Peter and May to look out for more H.Y.D.R.A. agents while the rest of us go in and get what we came for.” Phil Coulson spoke.

Everyone nodded and got into position. Coulson and his team went around the corridor and disappeared from sight.

Peter and May stood on the lookout, Peter using his spidey sense and heightened senses, while May scanned her wrist, that held a high tech bracelet, around the room for heat signatures. Suddenly Peter heard a noise above them and looked at May. May nodded, recognizing that look, and moved back. Peter silently jumped onto the ceiling and crawled to the vent. Someone jumped down from the vent and pointed a gun at May, ready to shoot, but Peter dropped down onto them and knocked them out with a punch ti the head. May took the gun and turned around and shot several H.Y.D.R.A. agents who were running into the room. All of a sudden, all the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came running in with a device in their hands.

“Let's go!” Coulson shouted.

Peter and May ran with the other agents as the building began to glow red as warning alarms went off.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents got outside as the building collapsed on itself. Coulson looked at the agents to see if they were all accounted for, he nodded when he saw everyone.

“All right, let's get to the base everyone.” He said and walked off.

They all followed him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet and climbed aboard. Fitz and Simmons were checking over the teams injuries but haven't gotten to Peter yet.

Peter was checking on his slightly bruised ribs and all the cuts on his face that came from the glass table, when his phone went off, showing a FaceTime call. He walked over to where his phone was charging and recognized the ID of the caller. He went to the private sector of the jet and answered the call.

“Hey dad.” He greeted, smiling slightly.

“Hey kiddo-what the hell happened to your face?!” His dad's voice rang out, as it showed on the screen, his dad looking up from his Iron Man gauntlet that he was working on.

“I was just on a mission.” Peter spoke.

“What kind of mission?” Tony asked, voice tight.

“Just taking down a H.Y.D.R.A. base.” Peter shrugged, as if it was nothing.

A H.Y.D.R.A. BASE?!” Tony exclaimed, he put his tools down.

“That is what I just said.” Peter remarked.

“What are your injuries?” Tony asked.

“I just have cuts on my body and some bruised ribs, not really a big deal.” Peter shrugged, “I've had worse.”

“Bruised ribs?!?!?!” Tony yelled, hands going up to his hair, “god kid-when are you going to be home?”

“Um...in four to five minutes.” Peter estimated.

“Okay, I'll have Happy pick you up.” Tony sighs, hand running down his face.

“No dad, you don't have to do that.” Peter spoke.

“But I will. Believe it or not, Happy misses you kid.” Tony gave Peter a smile, which meant Happy was going to pick Peter up whether he liked it or not.

“You sure about that?” Peter laughed, then frowned, realizing how much he missed his home, his dad, his aunts, and uncles.

“Hey, why the from (1) bambino?” Tony asked, frowning as well.

Peter grinned at the nickname, “I just feel homesick. I really miss you guys.” 

“We miss you too, not as much as I do, but we miss you too.” Tony smiled gently.

“Peter, we'll be landing in two minutes, Fitz wants to check out what injuries you've got.” Coulson spoke as he walked in.

Peter nods at Coulson when Tony speaks up, “is that Phil?”

“Hello Tony, how are you?” Coulson spoke out.

“I'm doing pretty good, just waiting for my son to get home after you ripped him from my loving arms and threatened me with a tazer.” Tony spoke.

“Ah well, we needed our agents, and I'm glad you remembered the tazer threat as it still stands.” Couslon said. 

“Sure, whatever. Anyway, tell Kitz to hurry up.” Tony said.

“Its Fitz, and I need to go now, so see you soon.” Peter spoke and ended the call.

The team got off the jet and made it halfway to their base when a black Audi rolled up and honked its horn. Peter recognized the driver.

“That's my ride, see you guys for the next mission.” Peter spoke while jogging to the Audi. He opened the door and hopped into the backseat, “hey Happy!”

“Hey kid, how'd the mission go?” Happy asked, the two have started talking more after Tony had adopted the kid.

“It went well, we got what we came for.” Peter said, buckling his seat.

“That's good. It's just gonna be you and Tony at the compound today.” Happy informed him.

“Really? Usually they're all there all there when I come back home from a mission. Do you know why?” Peter asked.

“Tony kicked them all out stating that you and him needed father-son bonding time.” Happy responded.

Peter nodded. The two talked a little more until they made it to the compound.

“Welcome back home kid.” Happy spoke as he parked the car in the garage.

“Thanks Happy.” Peter smiled. He exited the car and got into the elevator.

“Welcome back Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y., his dad's AI, spoke.

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., take me to where dad is please.” Peter greeted.

The elevator went to Tony's penthouse and the doors opened, revealing Tony standing there smiling.

“Hey dad.” Peter smiled wide, stepping out of the elevator.

“Welcome home bambino.” Tony engulfed Peter in a hug, putting his left hand in Peter's curls and his right hand on Peter's back.

Peter smiled and spoke, “so I heard you kicked everyone out. Any reason why?”

“I just needed some alone time with my son.” Tony smiled.

“How'd they take it?” Peter asked as they both sat down on the couch, Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked down at Peter and smirked, “They didn't like it, but I threatened that if they didn't leave then they will not get to see you for month. They left rather quickly.”

Peter nods, then moves his head to Tony's chest, where his arc reactor used to be and closed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

“Tired (2) figilo?” Tony asked, running his fingers through Peter's curls.

“(3) si (4) babbo, (5) sono molto stanco. (6) È stata una lunga giornata.” Peter spoke in Italian.

“Oh (7) ragno, I know, I know, but you can rest, papà is here.” Tony says smiling fondly.

Happy walked in with a bag in his hand, “hello you too, Coulson wanted me to bring this in for you.”

“(8) Ciao, (9) zio (10) felice.” Peter mumbled, “(11) Puoi mettre la borsa laggiù.”

“Oh god Tony, why'd you have to teach this kid Italian?” Happy groaned, putting the bag where Peter pointed at.

“(12) Spiacente, (13) ma volevo e faccio quello che voglio.” Tony grinned.

“I'm out of here.” Happy spoke, walking off.

“You love to annoy that man, don't you (14) cucciolo.” Tony laughed.

“(15) Può essere, (16) qualche volta.” Peter grinned.

“Well, you're doinga great job then. And good Italian too, I see you've been studying.” 

“Si, (17) ti vigilo bene.” Peter mumbled, falling asleep.

“To vigilo bene (18) anche, (19) volere bene a.” Tony responded, starting to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story, there will be more chapters but they will take a while to be posted


End file.
